Another Beggining
by Grace.T.Furey
Summary: Grace and Connor are normal teenagers, that, after the accident, they go the different schools and know different people i'm bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

After Garce's father death, the girl and her brother Connor had to ran away from Crescent Moon Bay. They took their father's old boat and moved on. Unfortunally there was a storm, and they were appart.

Grace woke up and saw that she was in a room, and she was very weak. When she opened her eyes, she heard a voice with a strong irish brogue.

"Well, look who's awake" It was a male voice. She looked up at him. He was a really handsome, with such blue eyes and black hair, and a beautiful smile. She flushed. He was **really **handsome.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"I'm Lorcan Furey" He said, helping to sit up on the bed "And you are at a Military School, in England".

"What you mean?"

"I mean what I meant. I rescued you from the sea."

"Where's my brother?"

He frowned and looked sad.

"You didn't rescue him, did you?"

"Sorry, I just saw you"

"But you saw a boat, right?"

"No, there was just you"

"It can't be true, just can't!" She said, her face wet by the tears.

"I'm sorry" Lorcan said, sadly "Look, I don't know YOUR name"

"I'm Grace Tempest" she said, still crying.

"I'm really sorry, Grace (if I may call you like that)" She didn't answer.

Suddenly, a young nursy got into the room, with a cup of tea.

"Mr. Furey, it's time for your math class, right? Better if you go. I'll take care of her by now"

"I know why I need to go to class, i'm gonna die in the war anyway"

"Don't you say that!" Exclaimed the nurse "You have to go to the class, so go. go,go,go, you're annoying the poor girl"

"Actually he's not anno-" Grace started, but the nurse cutted her off.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Grace Tempest" she said.

"Such a nice name! I knew a girl called-" Lorcan cutted her off:

"She must be hungry, right?"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO, GET OUT RIGHT NOW, BRAT, OR I'M GONNA INJECT MORPHINE IN YOU AND YOU'RE GONNA LIE DOWN ASLEEP!"

"Fine, fine.." he said with a grin. "See you later, Grace"

"See you" she said, a bit confused.

The nurse asked her why was she crying and Grace explained, the nurse gave her a cup of water and a bowl of soup, and Grace took it. When she finished eating, her eyes were getting heavy and she fell asleep.

Connor felt a pain in his back. He opened his eyes and he just saw the gray and clouded sky. Turning his head, he saw a room, which looked very much like a cavern. But he was seeing the sky wasn't he? Looking at the other side, he just saw sand and the sea and remembered the accident. He tried to get up, but that was in vain. Then, a girl's voice said:

"Better if you stay lied down, lad. You have to rest."

"Where am I?" Connor asked.

"You are near to the pirate academy. I'm Cheg Li"

He tried to speak again, but he was too weak. Cheng Li shook her head.

"I said that it's better if you rest. Try to sleep a little more. When you wake up again, you'll get your dinner, ok?" she asked, but she didn't want an answer. But he already was asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pirate academy?" Connor said, "If piracy is an illegal stuff, why is there a pirate school?" that was a good question, Cheng Li thought. Instead verbalizing her thoughts, she just answered "Commodore Kuo will explain everything you need to know, lad."

"…Commodore…?" Connor was a bit confused. Grace has once told him that the commodore was the highest office in navy, so why would the Commodore want to talk to him? He was about to ask when he realized his headache and told Cheng Li about it.

"All right, I know! Just be a little patient, you are a little too heavy for me to carry you around!" the woman said annoyed. Her annoyance made Connor get annoyed too and say

"Oh, sorry if I have been through a wreck and had to fight for my life, even if it cost my sister's soul! And you don't even have to carry me on, I can deal with my own weigh (if you are too weak…)" sarcastically. He could see Cheng Li's face red as hell, but she continued carrying him. She knew he wouldn't make it to the nursery.

As they were near to the Academy's front door, the medical assistance helped Cheng Li with Connor, but as they laid Connor in the ground, he fainted.

" 'I can deal with my own weigh' yeah, right" Cheng Li said under her breath, amused, as she took him to the nursery.

* * *

><p><strong>ok, right, that was poor. I'll improve. Next chapter will be a Lorcan x Grace stuff :D<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

After Lorcan's math class, he was supposed to see the Captain. In the Captain's words, he had a few war subjects to discuss with him. "Very nice," Lorcan thought, ironically, "I rescue a girl from a wreck and suddenly the Captain and I become job colleagues. Have he forgotten that I'm just a student?" Lorcan was actually a bit nervous. He had always been a discrete guy, never got into trouble (not great ones). In other words, he had always been the perfect student, son, friend and boyfriend. That was what Shanti uses to say, at least, and his answer was always "you're a good girlfriend too" despite he didn't really mean it. He had always to worry about treachery, rumors, arguments, every kind of problem that a relationship could have. "Why am I still dating her?" he thought as if the reason had just reached his mind. But he had to stop those thoughts; he had reached the Captain's office.

He barely had gotten into the chamber and the Captain already told him to get a seat. Lorcan did as requested while the Captain picked a few papers and placed them in a locker and closed it with a key.

"I called you not because of these papers, if you're wondering, Mr. Furey, I have some confidential subjects to discuss" the Captain said, cutting off any ceremonies. Lorcan didn't have to wonder what it was, since he hadn't done anything wrong. He never does. It was about Grace, but the "confidential" part disturbed him. Why was that confidential?

"Let me explain," The Captain said, as if reading his mind, "I need you to keep Grace Tempest's apparition in secrecy. That's for the School's sake in war, Mr. Furey." What does he mean the school's sake? We're fine; I don't think Grace's presence would be dangerous for us…

"Right now, Mr. Furey, I can't explain the reasons for this demand," the Captain said as if, again, reading Lorcan's mind, "you are an exceptional student, but yet not a military man. You are only related to this war because, well, you'll fight in it and because you found our master piece for winning it." He said, simply. His words made Lorcan feel a little slighted, he was risking his life and probably loosing it in a war and he doesn't even get any merit for that? And about finding the masterpiece for winning, isn't that something of value? And that was just because he was a student. Nothing much. Who cares? But, as a civilized man, Lorcan just said "I'll do as you ask, Captain. Now if you excuse me I shall go to the nursery. I'll tell Grace that her presence must be kept in secret and the reason for that. She has the right to know, huh? Excuse me." He was anxious to leave the room; the captain was driving him mad, he never knew he was this kind of ignorant man and now that he knew, he just wanted to leave. He was getting to hate that man.

"Excuse me, Mr. Furey, but I think you got me wrong," the Captain said, making Lorcan face the man again, "you cannot tell Grace Tempest why we have to keep her hidden." He was serious, what made Lorcan rethink arguing with him.

"I'll do as you ask, Captain." Lorcan repeated, made a formal salute and left the room.

In his way to the nursery, Lorcan cleaned his mind and diverted his thoughts from the Captain to somewhere else – like in Grace. He wondered how she could help them in the war. All the girls in school weren't going to the battlefield, only the boys, why Grace was the masterpiece? Lorcan thought about some kind of sacrifice, but it made no sense, Grace wouldn't be too useful for the other side. She was too tiny, thin, and delicate. Maybe it was caused by the wreck, maybe she's not like that. But how could the Captain know? Have him EVER seen Grace? There was no chance they have met before… Or was there? The only way to find out was talking to Grace and fortunately he had arrived in the nursery.

The first thing Lorcan saw was a smiling Grace talking to the nurse, who was smiling too. "Good," Lorcan thought, "Grace won't feel alone." He approached the girls and the nurse, Darcy Flotsam, was the first to noticing him.

"Good day, Mr. Furey," she said with a big smile on her face. Grace looked to see who it was and blushed hard when Lorcan smiled back at them. He didn't seem to notice her blush, but Darcy did. At least Grace thought so, since Darcy winked at her. Lorcan's strong brogue drove Darcy's attention away from Grace as he said "Good day, Miss Flotsam. Good day, Grace." Grace couldn't even reply because of her shyness, so she just nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry, Grace, but right now I need to talk to Ms. Flotsam, if you excuse us," Lorcan said, nodding to Darcy as they went to her office in the front of the nursery.

"Yes, Mr. Furey?" Darcy said, as they both got a seat in front of each other in her desk.

"Darcy, this is very important," Lorcan said, his face severe, "You cannot tell anyone in this building about Grace. Got it? It's the Captain's instructions."

"All right, Lorcan, but what is that for?" Darcy asked a little suspected. He wasn't the type of guy that did wrong stuff, but hiding a girl from everyone? That's absolutely not the kind of stuff the Captain would tell someone to do.

"I honestly don't know," Lorcan answered, "He just told me it had something to do with the war. That Grace is the masterpiece for our side to win it, didn't really get it." He said and it sounded like if it was no big deal because of his brogue, but Darcy ignored it. "Oh, and Grace mustn't know about anything of this neither, so make up a disease so she won't leave the nursery so early." He said and, again, his brogue made it sound like if it was no big deal. Darcy ignored it again and told him,

"I can't just fake a diagnosis! I could lose my medical license for that!"

"You won't, Darcy, relax. The Captain will take notice of it all; you have nothing to worry about. He just needs you to keep Grace away from everyone!" His eyes were pleading and nobody could resist his puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll do it." She said firmly. "But if you putting me in trouble, I swear to God I'll-"

"Already said you have nothing to worry, huh? No need for threats." Lorcan said, cutting her off. "I'll just talk to Grace and leave. It's too late, I'll be on my bedroom soon." He said, his voice softened.

"All right, Mr. Furey," she said, "do you need me to leave you alone with her?" she had a suggestive look and was struggling to keep off a huge grin from her face.

"Yes, I need you to do that," he said and she couldn't help but smile "BUT it's just to tell her what I just told you. You don't have to look at me like that, I have a girlfriend already" He said leaving the room.

"A great girlfriend, I should say…" Darcy said ironically under her breath. Happily, Lorcan never heard.

While Lorcan was gone, Grace looked at herself in a mirror that Darcy had borrowed her. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes and her face was oily because she didn't wash it. She reminded that she just had lunch and didn't brush her teeth, so her breath didn't smell great. She took advantage of Lorcan's absence and cleaned her face and eyes, brushed her hair and her teeth so she looked ok. As she finished, Lorcan was coming back from his talk with Darcy and she sat on the hammock so they could talk.

"Did I take too much time?" Lorcan asked politely.

"No, you didn't." Grace said sweetly, what made Lorcan feel strangely comfortable.

"So, I have to talk to you about some stuff too…" he said, not knowing where to start. "When I rescued you, I found you and only you…"

"Yes, I know," Grace said, getting curious, "even because you didn't rescue my brother." She added sadly.

"Ummm, what I mean is that were no documents, so you kind of can't stay here legally," Lorcan said, suddenly finding an excuse for hides her, "so it would be better if no one knew about your presence. You understand, don't you?" he asked, seeing if she would agree with that.

"Not really," Grace said confused, "no one can actually blame me for not having my documents since I was a victim of a disaster," she said, showing herself a clever girl, "and I'm not enrolled in this school, so it's not illegal for me to staying here." She concluded.

'Damn, she's smart,' Lorcan though, but said "Yeah, but if the inspector… of… frequency notice you, the school may be subjected to a fee and you will have to pay it." And he was again, surprised by his ability to lie.

"Oh," Grace said, "then I guess it's ok…" she seemed sad, and doubtless it was because she would be stuck in a nursery until Lord know when, Lorcan didn't even need to ask. But he was happy she believed his bad excuse. He just decided to leave it the way it was.

"Will you come to visit me?" Grace asked shyly, "Since I can only see you and Darcy…"

"Every day. I promise." Lorcan said softly and smiled warmly at her, and she smiled back. "Grace, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she answered sweetly (as she always was) "you can ask me anything!"

"Have you ever met the Captain?" He asked. He had to know what she had to do with the war.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't." She answered and by the disappointed look in his face, she thought her answer was somehow wrong. "Why? Should I meet him? Because I can't really get out of here, as you just said, and he never came to see me." She was panicking. What did the Captain want with her? She didn't do anything! Maybe she wasn't supposed to be there and he wants to kick her out of his school… But then why does he want hide her?

"Don't worry, I was just curious," Lorcan said, calming Grace. "Right now I have to leave," he said while stood up to go to his bedroom, "I'll see you tomorrow, now get some sleep," and smiled at her. Grace smiled back, although she wasn't happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you guys weren't thinking that Lorcan would have a girlfriend, huh? Well, he does. But it just to get thins more tasty heehee<strong>

**Hope you liked it, reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When Connor woke up, he found himself alone at a uncomfortable bed. There was a needle inducing serum in his vein, he wasn't wearing his clothes – he was wearing a plain buttoned shirt wish khaki shorts, and both didn't fit well, they were quite large for him – and he was hungry, but the place seemed to be filled by only his presence. Until there was a knock on the door, followed by a big guy that wore wearing the same kind of clothes Connor was wearing and he was caring a tray that had something on it, but his clothes fitted him perfectly.

"Hey, mate. How ya doin'?" he asked friendly.

"Uhh… Fine, I guess" Connor said quite confused.

"That's good. I'm Bart Pierce, Mrs. Li appointed me to watch on you. The clothes you are wearing are mine, by the way." He told him while giving him the tray.

"I'm Connor Tempest. Thanks for the clothes" he thanked, though he was curious to know who dressed him. He didn't actually want to know.

"You're welcome, dude. Careful, tea's hot. And don't get used to me bringing you food, it's just for socialize, the nurse will take care of ya' from now on." He said with a laugh by the end of his sentence, and stood up "I have to go right know, Connor. It was nice to meet you, if you need something, just ask"

"Okay, thanks again" Connor said and took the tea.

When Bart left, Connor finished his tea and felt sleepy again, so he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who's back again? Yay, me! Sorry for not developing connor's carapters, but in this fic, Grace and Lorcan are the central. I just like putting a troublemaker (Con) for make things coller! Reviews pls?<br>**


End file.
